


Aller droit au coeur

by BocaDeSerpiente



Series: ¡Cambio de colegio! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Beauxbatons Student Draco Malfoy, Beauxbatons Student Harry Potter, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: El colegio Beauxbatons es un pequeño y perfecto reino privado, en que todo parece tener un orden. Al menos, hasta que la mala suerte de Harry Potter trae de regreso a una criatura que no se ha visto desde la época de Nicolás Flamel.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: ¡Cambio de colegio! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763413
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

—¡...se adelanta, se adelanta, se adelanta! ¡Hay quienes dicen que vuela más rápido que los rayos! ¡Allí va, deja atrás a Aricia, sobrevuela las fuentes de _Les Mesdemoiselles_...! ¡Casi, casi...! ¡Llegó! ¡Beauxbatons saluda a _notre prince_! ¡Malfoy y Solair se llevan la Copa Alada por tercer año consecutivo!

El abraxan comienza el descenso en cuanto su jinete tira de las cuerdas mágicas que sirven de amarre. Las enormes alas agitan el cabello y los uniformes de los estudiantes, en su trayecto hacia el espacio de césped destinado a hacer de pista de aterrizaje para los corredores. Hay aplausos y educados vítores desde las gradas, como corresponde; cualquier muestra más ruidosa les ganaría una mirada de leve reprimenda de Madame Maxime y Rosseau, el cuidador de los caballos alados.

Un ligero murmullo lo distrae por unos segundos, haciéndolo girar el rostro para ver a su mejor amiga. Ella está más concentrada en maldecir al jinete que le ha vuelto a arrebatar el título a su compañera.

—Neus —Harry coloca la mano en su hombro, con cuidado—, estás hablando en catalán, _otra vez._

Ella da un salto en el asiento, masculla palabras que no puede entender, sin importar que las haya escuchado durante años. Luego se empieza a recoger el cabello en una cola alta, frunciendo los labios.

—¡Es que no me lo creo...! Tú los viste. Los viste, ¿cierto? —Harry asiente. Ella bufa—. ¡Le volvió a ganar a Dixie! Está haciendo algún truco, Harry, te lo juro, lo voy a descubrir. No puede ganarle a Aricia y Dixie cada año, ¡ese abraxan come mejor que tú y yo, juntos! —Y vuelve a hablar entre dientes cuando se pone de pie, alisando los pliegues de su falda y ajustándose la capa azul clara, que es requerida para asistir al Torneo de Vuelo en abraxan, por tratarse de un evento anual de gran importancia para la institución, de acuerdo a Madame.

—O sólo es bueno porque ha practicado desde los ocho años...

—¡Pff! —Cuando resopla, lo hace con tanta fuerza que mueve uno de los mechones de su flequillo, que luego lucha por devolver a su lugar—. Deja de verlo a través de tus ojos de enamorado, Harry. Draco Malfoy no es tan encantador cuando lo conoces.

—Sí, lo dices porque tú _sí_ lo conoces bien...

Sabía que sonaba a lloriqueo. _Era_ un lloriqueo.

Su amiga lo observa un instante, arrugando la nariz.

—¿A quién engaño? —Neus se encoge de hombros, de forma teatral—. Es casi perfecto. Irritante, malditamente perfecto. Lo odio. Ahora, vamos a felicitarlo por llevarse la Copa de nuevo, antes de que él venga hacia acá.

No está seguro de si lo hace para darle una oportunidad de ver de cerca a su amor platónico, porque es su deber como compañera, o porque, en el fondo, a Neus no le cae _tan_ mal como ha pretendido todos esos años. Quizás sea una combinación de las tres. Lo cierto es que pronto tira de su brazo, se alejan del grupo de estudiantes que conversan en voz baja sobre la última de las carreras, y se dirigen hacia los dos jinetes que ocuparon los primeros lugares, todavía acompañados de sus inmensos caballos alados.

A Neus, que es una metamorfomaga, se le ponen los ojos ligeramente rosa cuando se acerca demasiado a Dixie porque, bueno, es _Dixie_. Si él tuviese la misma habilidad, era probable que obtuviese ese resultado, ya que la sangre mitad Veela llama la atención de inmediato, sin importar que se tiña el cabello de negro con magia, e intente no _encandilar_ a todos.

Ella sonríe al verlos aproximarse, una sonrisa preciosa, muestra hoyuelos a los lados y los ojos azules se le achican un poco. A Harry le causa una ligera sensación de cosquillas el aura que desprende, a Neus le da lo que define como un "pequeño ataque", donde tiene que inhalar profundo antes de hablar.

—Lo hiciste muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy bien, ¡de verdad! —La felicita Neus. Dixie se ríe cuando le sujeta las manos y las balancea en el aire. De reojo, mira a Draco, que finge no percatarse de su presencia, sino estar concentrado en palmear el cuello de su abraxan, Solair—. Tú has estado peor, Malfoy.

Él arquea una ceja.

—Me siento tan halagado que no sé cómo corresponder a tu gesto —Draco presiona una mano en su pecho, la expresión permanece en blanco. Neus empieza a estrechar los ojos, que se le oscurecen deprisa—. Porque a mí _sí_ me han educado, te diré sólo "deja la envidia".

—¿Envidia porque es oficial que eres el mejor _montando_ en todo Beauxbatons?

Draco sonríe de medio lado. El rostro, los ojos, el cabello de su amiga se torna rojizo cuando entiende y le da un manotazo, con un chillido agudo.

—Habilidades útiles, Farga, tú no sabes de eso, por supuesto —Él le palmea la mejilla cuando pasa junto a ella, igual que como hacía con la yegua alada que lleva de su cuerda. Le habla a Dixie en un murmullo, por el que asiente, y se detiene frente a Harry, como si acabase de reparar en su presencia.

Harry siente que se va a derretir ahí mismo, bajo el escrutinio de esos ojos grises.

Tiene un problema.

_Un jodido problema._

—Suerte con la final del Quidditch, Potter —Después sigue su camino a los establos, como si no pudiese ver que Harry está al borde de un colapso y su amiga le agarra el brazo, pidiéndole que no tenga un prematuro infarto, porque no sabrá cómo explicárselo a sus padres vía lechuza.

—Me deseó suerte —Harry se cubre el rostro con las manos. Muere de felicidad y es patético, lo sabe—, me deseó suerte, me deseó suerte, me...

—¡Oye, Malfoy!

Sólo atina a ver, con los ojos enormes, cuando su amiga lo suelta para correr detrás del jinete. Se detienen a unos metros, hablan. Apuntan hacia él. Harry da un brinco y se esconde detrás de Dixie, en vano, porque es la única del curso más bajita que él.

—¿Qué crees que le esté diciendo...? —susurra a la chica, casi apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. El efecto Veela es un poco relajante, pero no lo suficiente; su atención es de Malfoy.

Ella se ríe por lo bajo, ocultando su boca tras el dorso de una mano.

—Algo bueno o algo muy malo, por la cara que hace.

Era algo bueno. Algo _muy_ bueno. Lo sabe cuando Neus corre de regreso, Malfoy alejándose en la dirección contraria, con su abraxan.

Su amiga se endereza, manos en la cadera, mentón en alto.

—Malfoy usará los colores de tu equipo cuando esté entre el público en la final.

Harry considera la posibilidad de que sí le dé un prematuro infarto y no sigue el resto de la conversación entre ellas.

—¿Cómo lo convenciste? —Se le ocurre preguntar, tras un rato.

—Sólo le dije que Antoine nos pidió a los tres hacerlo para apoyar al equipo.

—Oh.

Tenía que ganar. Iba a ganar.

Debía ganar. Sería su primera Copa de Quidditch como _capitaine_.

Malfoy usaría los colores de su equipo.

_Merlín_.

—Neus —balbucea Harry. Su amiga se limita a emitir un breve "¿hm?" cuando lo ve boquear—, creo que me estoy muriendo.

—Si te mueres, alguien más se quedará con Malfoy.

—¡No me estoy muriendo! ¡Era broma!

Dixie los mira con una sonrisa enternecida, mientras acaricia la crin de su yegua, Aricia, y su amiga se queja sobre cómo es un idiota enamorado de otro idiota.

A él no le importa _. ¡Malfoy va a usar los colores de su equipo!_

— _0—_

El ambiente de la Academia Beauxbatons rara vez está tan caldeado como en la época previa al final del año escolar. Quizás un poco cuando se acerca el Yule, o con los bailes de salón, pero nunca tanto como por esa fecha.

Los de las optativas de Bellas Artes, como Dixie, se presentan con obras de teatro y melodías en aulas vacías a media tarde, o dejan sus pinturas expuestas donde cualquiera pueda apreciarlas. Los exámenes ya han sido cursados, las tareas escasean. El Torneo de Vuelo es sólo una apertura para el resto de las actividades, el preludio de las semanas de antelación al verano, el comienzo de una paz y alegría inauditas que se respiran en el aire.

Habrán muestras del Club de Duelos en el comedor durante cuatro noches seguidas, Madame Maxime se batirá con el profesor Agreste, de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras._ Parejas pasean de la mano por los jardines, los más atrevidos se pierden en los laberintos mágicos.

Harry tiene el Quidditch.

Cuando su familia se mudó a Portugal, tenía nueve años y una gran desilusión porque, por cuestiones geográficas, no recibiría su carta a Hogwarts, el colegio del que su padre tanto le hablaba. Luego llegó la carta a Beauxbatons, en un sobre con ribetes y hermosa caligrafía. Al ingresar y descubrir que no existía un sistema de Casas, creyó que sus aspiraciones al Quidditch serían anuladas; no tenía idea del bien que hacía la forma de selección de los equipos en Beauxbatons.

Debido a que un ala del Palacio estaba destinado a las chicas, una a los chicos y otra para los _petit-fils,_ que iban por ocasiones especiales o vacaciones, los corredores se organizaban por años y cada uno tenía su propia habitación. Para ingresar a cualquiera de los seis equipos de Quidditch, se requerían de pruebas especializadas; los _Hippogriffe_ , por ejemplo, eran los de mejor ofensiva y se metían a una sala de requerimientos llena de bludgers, sin un bate. El que no se cayese de la escoba, podía ir a una práctica con el equipo, a manera de prueba.

El equipo _Rugaru_ , al que decidió que quería entrar cuando vio a su capitán anotar cinco tantos en menos de un minuto, exigía que incluso su Guardián atrapase una snitch en una práctica y que maniobrasen dentro del Ala Común del Palacio, donde estaban los pasillos más estrechos, la mayor cantidad de muebles y los caminos más enrevesados, en una competencia que se realizaba una vez al año, con permiso de la directora, a modo de carrera de obstáculos y demostración de manejo de escoba.

Ese día, le tocaría un partido contra los _Dragons_. El problema es que el equipo tenía un buen equilibrio entre defensiva y ofensiva, igual que el cuerpo militar al que alude su nombre, y Harry tiene cierta dificultad para respirar después de haber visto a Draco subir por las gradas con una bufanda negra y gris, los colores de los Rugaru.

—¿ _Capitaine_? —Lo llama su Guadiana, cuando ha pasado un momento en que no responde, por estar asomado desde la puerta de los vestidores al campo. Intenta inhalar, en verdad lo intenta.

—Creo que me estoy muriendo —insiste, pero ella no es Neus, así que por supuesto que se preocupa, en lugar de tomarlo a broma. Luego tiene que tomarse un momento para explicarle que se siente perfectamente bien y está listo para destrozar a los dragones. En especial, si Malfoy iba a estar mirándolo cuando lo hiciese.

Sólo por si acaso, vuelve a asomarse cuando termina de ponerse el uniforme.

Draco Malfoy, como _prince du sang_ , ocupa uno de los puestos del palco alto, adornado en oro blanco y bordados. Es el espacio reservado para _La petite cour_ , un conjunto de estudiantes destacados en diferentes áreas, que es cambiado cada dos o tres años, y sirven como apoyo a la directora. Es una suerte, porque le da una buena vista de su posición, cuando se inclina un poco hacia adelante, hablando con el _Dauphin_ , otro miembro del grupo.

Harry intenta, _en serio intenta,_ centrarse en la estrategia que planearon. Es difícil hacerlo cuando su mirada se desvía cada poco tiempo hacia la salida.

_Tiene que ganar, tiene que ganar, tiene que ganar._

Cuando están saliendo, Neus le grita desde el palco de la corte, agitando los brazos en el aire y haciéndole gestos exagerados de aliento, que le ganan las miradas reprobatorias de sus compañeros y una suave reprimenda de Madame Maxime, en el puesto central de la terraza. Su amiga le resta importancia y sigue saludándolo con entusiasmo, hasta que Dixie le sujeta el brazo y la hace sentarse. Entonces el cabello le pasa por toda la gama de rojo, y termina con un tono brillante de naranja.

—¡Bienvenidos a la final de la temporada de Quidditch 1995-1996! —Franchesco, el estudiante que hace de locutor y uno de sus amigos, le muestra el pulgar arriba desde su posición cuando lo observa. Lleva una bufanda y gorro negro, que deja en claro que no es tan imparcial como debería—. ¡Los Dragons y los Rugaru se ponen en posición! ¡El profesor Espinosa lleva la Quaffle con que van a comenzar, la sostiene, la levanta...! ¡Empieza el juego!

— _0—_

Harry se cuestiona si puede hacerse un agujero en el suelo con magia y desaparecer allí por el resto de su vida. Tal vez no. Su madre se preocuparía.

Los Rugaru ganaron la Copa de Quidditch, de nuevo. La celebración iba de maravilla, hasta que Madame Maxime bajó del palco, seguida de La petite cour. Como capitán del equipo, le tocaba presentarle el trofeo y llevarlo hacia el Pasillo de los Honores, en el Ala Común del Palacio. Ahí, todavía tenía la dignidad intacta.

El problema se presentó más tarde, intentando hablar con Malfoy, cuando se quedó pensando en que amaba cómo se veía con los colores de su equipo, amaba cómo lucía cuando tenía el chaleco del uniforme, amaba su cabello.

Y luego resultó que lo último no lo pensó, sino que lo dijo.

A Neus se le tornaron los ojos rojos por la vergüenza, como si hubiese sido suya; nunca agradeció tanto no poseer la habilidad de su amiga, porque estaba seguro de que se habría visto igual. No quería añadir más a su humillación. Lo peor del caso era que Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a que balbucease, razón por la que evitaba hablarle la mayor parte de las veces, así que no hizo más que mirarlo con un leve gesto incómodo, mientras Dixie se metía en medio, a intentar recoger los pedazos de su dignidad restante, felicitándolo por el juego y presumiendo de sus dotes de capitán. Tuvo una buena intención, pero Harry tenía el rostro rojo hasta las orejas para ese momento y pocas ganas de hablar.

Otra oportunidad perdida, eso era.

—Harry.

—¿Hm?

—¿Te estás lamentando de tu existencia?

—Sí.

—¿Te autocompadeces de tu mala suerte con el amor de tu vida?

—Draco no es- —Con un sobresalto, gira la cabeza en determinada dirección al oír su voz, sólo para hundirse en la decepción, literal y metafóricamente, cuando se da cuenta de que le hablaba a unos petit-fils. Presiona la cabeza en la mesa de madera, el rostro volteado hacia su enorme plato de _déception_ , un postre de chocolate que las ninfas encantan para hacer sentir mejor a los estudiantes—. Oh, sí lo es.

Franchesco, sentado junto a él, mira a un lado del comedor, luego al otro. La ventaja del comedor de Beauxbatons es que, a pesar de su suntuosa decoración y las pequeñas mesas dispersas por todas partes, las ninfas tocan para ellos, lo que disimula el ruido de las conversaciones que no quieres que otros escuchen. Como aquella, al parecer.

—Amigo, te pondría decir que es un capricho. Pero no estoy seguro de si los caprichos pueden durar cinco años —vacila, dándole un par de palmadas suaves en la espalda. Siempre le ha dicho que no sabe cómo animarlo cuando se pone así, por lo que Harry agradece el intento—. Mira, te voy a contar un secreto, ¿bien? Levántate, préstame atención. Esto va a agradarte.

Con un quejido, se endereza. Apoya el codo en la mesa, recarga la barbilla en la palma y arquea una ceja. Sus ojos, sin embargo, recorren el salón por unos instantes.

La mesa de la cour, por lo general, sólo tiene los cinco puestos de sus miembros; se distingue de las demás mesas porque los asientos tienen bordados de oro, hay una pequeña fuente en el centro y cada respaldar tiene una placa con la posición asignada. _Dauphin, prince du sang, Dame, Duchesse, Chevalier._ Por la época que es, los petit-fils pueden acercarse y se encuentran rodeados. Harry no había deseado nunca tener unos años menos como ese día. Draco se está riendo de lo que intenta explicarle una de las niñas, y él sólo puede pensar que es _precioso_.

Franchesco le sujeta la barbilla para que gire el rostro, asegurándole que no le pasará nada a Malfoy por no verlo por cinco segundos al día.

—¿Recuerdas que dos de ellas —Cabecea en dirección a la mesa de la corte— están en las clases de Bellas Artes? —Harry asiente cuando se percata de que aguarda su reacción— ¿y recuerdas que tu querido Malfoy ayudó con una de las obras el año anterior, por esta fecha? —Otro asentimiento. Su amigo comienza a sonreír, como si estuviese vislumbrado el punto al que quiere llegar—. Hoy no van a presentar El Lago de los Cisnes porque Odette no puede tomarse mucho tiempo entre un acto y el otro, y le toca cuidar de los petits. En fin, la cosa es que harán algo que escribió una de las chicas de teatro con la profesora, y es una historia de amor.

—¿Y me lo dices para que vaya y me lamente más, pero entre el público, donde nadie lo notará?

El chico entrecierra los ojos. Harry sonríe con presunta inocencia.

—Lo digo, primero, porque tienes que ir y admirar mi belleza haciendo el papel de Nicolás Flamel —Franchesco asiente varias veces, cuando Harry se limita a elevar las cejas—. Segundo, porque una parte de la obra será interactiva, a mitad de la historia aproximadamente. La actividad consiste en que, mientras yo estoy intentando conquistar a mi Perenelle sin que un abraxan loco me ataque —Harry alza aún más las cejas, hasta que se pierden bajo su flequillo—, el público recibe coronas de flores que pueden colocarles a la persona más linda de la habitación, ya sabes, como se hacía con...sí, bueno, tú me entiendes. Es algo sencillo, rápido, y puedes tener la atención de Malfoy sólo con ponerte de pie y colocar una corona en su cabeza, lo que, si me lo preguntas, te diría que le gustará mucho, porque estarás alabando su ego. Todos sabemos que el ego es su debilidad.

Harry vuelve a ver hacia la mesa del grupo destacado, donde Draco se acaba de levantar, porque unos niños están tirando de su brazo para sacarlo de ahí. Suspira.

—Yo creo que él sabe bastante bien que pienso que es la persona más linda del cuarto, el Palacio, el mundo entero, Fran.

—Puede que sepa que te parece atractivo —concede él, en tono suave—, ¿pero a quién no? Si lo tuyo fuese un "quiero besarlo para después presumir a todos que soy el único que ha besado a Draco Malfoy" o un "me acostaré con él y olvidaré que me gustaba", esto sería sencillo. Tú eres como...como...—Lo abarca con un gesto amplio, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

— _Aller droit au coeur, Harry! Tu coeur!_ —Le pincha el pecho con un dedo, por lo que se echa hacia atrás—. Tú estás estúpidamente enamorado porque un niño de diez años controló al abraxan que asustaste en el primer mes en Beauxbatons. Te pasaste tres años jurando que te salvó la vida, sólo porque el abraxan de Rosseau era como diez veces tu tamaño, aunque incluso el mismo Malfoy decía que él sólo le sujetó la correa y le habló, y lo peor que podría haberte pasado sería que te apartara de su camino…

—Me salvó —protesta Harry, llevándose una mano al pecho. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría cada vez que recordaba al pequeño Malfoy metiéndose frente a él para agarrar las correas del enorme caballo alado y lo _increíble_ que pensó que era en ese momento.

—¡Fue como rescatarte de un pony, Harry! ¡Tenían diez años!

—¡Estaba asustado! Nunca había visto un abraxan —Vuelve a recargarse en el borde de la mesa, con otro suspiro—. Quiero al menos hablarle a Malfoy —gimotea tras un instante, tumbándose de nuevo—. ¿A qué hora dices que es tu función?

Franchesco sonríe y procede a contarle los detalles, incluso más de los necesarios, por la emoción de que fuese a verlo. Lo invitaba cada vez y a Harry no le llamaba la atención lo suficiente, así que casi nunca aparecía por allí.

—¿De verdad crees que podría funcionar para que...?

Ni siquiera sabe qué quiere. Con verlo, ya es feliz.

Su compañero asiente, sin titubear.

—Créeme, a cualquiera le gustaría que le digas que es la persona más linda en un cuarto donde hay mitad Veelas.

No iba a discutir contra esa lógica.

— _0—_

Esa sería una terrible noche. Pero Harry no tiene la más mínima idea cuando abandona su habitación en el Ala de los chicos y conjura un mapa miniatura sobre la palma de su mano, para localizar el aula vacía que los de teatro tomaron prestada para esa obra en particular.

El Palacio sólo contaba con tres pisos, su tamaño colosal estaba en el largo y ancho, no en la altura. El piso inferior era reservado para los salones regulares, el Gran Salón, el comedor y el Ala de los petit-fils, los niños menores a diez años (que es cuando se recibe la carta de ingreso) que asisten a clases especiales de Introducción a la Magia, Historia, Artes, o pueden unirse a ellos por eventos como las obras de fin de año o los Torneos; en su mayoría, eran familiares de un estudiante que estaba en Beauxbatons o hijos de ex-alumnos. El Ala de dormitorios de chicas quedaba hacia el sur, el de los chicos al norte, separados por pasillos de arcos y columnas, y un jardín interno; los estudiantes sí ocupaban los dos pisos superiores.

A alguien se le había ocurrido que tomar una sala del Ala de los petit-fils sería una buena idea, lo que explicaría que tuviese que pasar por corredores llenos de niños que lo saludaban al pasar.

Harry tiene que hacer una pausa en el umbral de la entrada, para recordarse por qué es importante que asista. Sí, su mejor amigo participa esa noche. Sí, no le haría mal divertirse un rato con las locuras de Nicolás Flamel, uno de los personajes más relevantes de la historia de Beauxbatons.

Y sí, también quería una oportunidad real con Malfoy, pero después de años de observarlo, tener fallidos intentos de acercamiento e idealizarlo un poco, era más difícil acercarse como si se tratase de otra persona normal.

Está caminando por el mismo corredor, de ida y vuelta, mientras se dice que _tiene_ que entrar, _debe_ entrar, _va_ a entrar, cuando las cortinas de cuencas emiten un ligero tintineo y una cabeza se asoma. Dixie le sonríe.

—Hola, Harry _—¿Cómo es posible que le sea más fácil estar parado frente a una medio Veela que a Malfoy?_ Él puede contestarle en voz baja, sin temor a arruinar más su imagen—. Fran me dijo que venías, pasa, pasa. Draco ya se está acomodando en su puesto —Le guiña, haciendo un espacio para dejarlo entrar—, ¿quieres que te siente cerca de él?

Boquea un momento, incrédulo. Una parte de su cabeza grita que le diga que sí, pero le cuesta procesar la idea.

—Creí- creí que tenían un palco o algo-

—Lo tenemos —acepta, tirando de él a través del pasillo oscuro que alzaron para producir el efecto de deslizarse dentro de un anfiteatro real—, pero como tuvimos esta idea de la función interactiva, decidimos ignorar el palco y dejar que todos nos sentemos en las mismas sillas. Eso te dará más oportunidad de llegar a Draco. O a Draco de llegar a ti —Le dedica otra sonrisa por encima del hombro.

Oh, por supuesto que Franchesco no podía mantenerse callado y guardarse la información respecto al "plan". Dixie le dirige una mirada sutil de disculpa cuando se detienen en una de las hileras de puestos.

—Sólo...ten confianza —Lo codea, animada. Harry piensa decirle que es sencillo para ella decirlo, porque es mitad Veela y todos se están girando para mirarla, a medida que se aproxima, pero las palabras no le salen. Consigue enseñarle una sonrisa ansiosa, por la que recibe un apretón en la mano—. Te prometo que Draco no te va a morder. A menos...que quieras que te muerda...

Ella se pone a considerarlo, con una mano bajo la barbilla, y se echa a reír cuando Harry la observa con horror mal disimulado. Puede sentir el ardor en las orejas y mejillas.

— _Chevalier! Chevalier Dixie!_

La chica se sobresalta cuando la llaman, se despide con un gesto y corre hacia la parte de atrás del escenario. A Harry no le queda otra opción que buscar uno de los asientos que no tienen una etiqueta con un nombre o número, de alguien que los apartó antes.

Dixie lo dejó una hilera por debajo de los puestos de Draco y los Dupont, que también son miembros de la cour. El hermano mayor se encuentra en medio de la chica y Draco; los tres hablan en voz baja, señalando hacia un área del escenario.

Piensa que sí puede hacerlo, que _debe_ hacerlo, porque si alguien le preguntase en ese momento quién es la persona más linda de la habitación, sabe que ni siquiera se fijaría en las hijas de Veelas. Sus ojos permanecen tanto tiempo en Draco que él debe notarlo de algún modo, porque mira en su dirección. Harry da un brinco y corresponde a su saludo con demasiada efusividad, sacándole una débil sonrisa, antes de que vuelva a fijarse en sus amigos.

Sí, podía hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo.

— _0—_

_No pudo hacerlo._

El acto había dado inicio tras unos minutos de espera y un llamado de Neus, que era la ayudante de la profesora de Bellas Artes. La historia consistía, básicamente, en la leyenda de lo ocurrido cuando Nicolás Flamel, encarnado en su amigo Franchesco, conoció a Perenelle, frente al Árbol de Invierno del laberinto mágico, unos setecientos años atrás.

Se dice que fue amor a primera vista, no, más que eso. Mucho más. Cuando le preguntaron a Nicolás, él sólo supo decir: "aller droit au coeur". _Directo al corazón._ Perenelle fue directo a su corazón, nada más verla. Los libros dicen que los únicos amores de Nicolás, en siglos, fueron la Alquimia y su esposa.

Pero sin importar cuánto quisiera acercarse, Nicolás no lo lograría, porque era un muchacho introvertido, inseguro acerca de qué hacer respecto a ella. Al menos, hasta que un accidente en el laberinto le presentó a una bestia, un enorme perro o lobo negro, que lo persiguió hacia la salida. Allí se tropezó con Perenelle, con quien luego comenzaría a investigar sobre la mágica criatura. El tiempo que pasaron juntos hizo el resto por ellos, en resumen.

La parte interactiva, cuando Dixie les pedía que sacasen las coronas de flores que tenían resguardadas por un encantamiento, bajo los asientos, sucedía en un momento de la historia en que Nicolás intentaba impresionar a Perenelle y le pedía una cita sólo después de haber ganado la Copa Alada, alegando que estar cerca de ella sería mejor que cualquier premio que pudiesen darle y coronándola como la persona más bonita de Beauxbatons, a sus ojos.

El anfiteatro, por la ausencia de Madame Maxime y la petición de buscar a la "persona más linda", se convirtió en un caos de movimiento y adolescentes con flores en las manos. Muchos se acercaron al escenario para regalar coronas a Dixie, que les sonreía a todos, a pesar de tener que colocárselas en los brazos, después del descubrimiento de que tres era el número límite que podía llevar sobre la cabeza, sin que se le cayesen.

Harry vacilaba, con su corona en las manos. Uno de los amigos de Draco, al no querer acercarse a la persona que le gustaba, se la colocó al chico sobre la cabeza. Luego una de las estudiantes menores que tenían tareas tras bastidores, se acercó titubeante y le ofreció la suya, que él agradeció en voz baja.

No se había movido ni medio centímetro cuando una corona cayó sobre su cabeza también. Neus tenía el cabello de un amarillo eléctrico cuando le guiñó y lo alentó a moverse.

—Anda, que vea que tú también tienes una. Quizás te quiera dar la suya y nunca lo sepas porque no te acercas —insistía su amiga, dándole empujones en la espalda.

La otra Dupont le tendía su corona a Draco, tras una larga indecisión y recorrer el lugar con la mirada varias veces. Él se colocaba esa sobre el antebrazo, y le ponía la suya, con un encogimiento de hombros y un "de todos modos, no sabría a quién dársela".

Harry se desvió de su trayecto cuando todavía le quedaban unos pasos de distancia. Dixie les había asegurado que no continuarían hasta que todos hubiesen entregado su corona (y ella sabría sino, de alguna forma), así que corrió hacia el escenario para acabar con aquello pronto. Ni siquiera podía ver en la dirección de Draco, sin sentir ganas de huir aún más lejos.

Franchesco se agachó desde el escenario cuando lo vio, con una expresión de afectuosa resignación.

—Oh, me siento halagado. Mi tipo no son los que se la pasan " _DracoDracoDraco_ ", pero igual es un lindo gesto —Le sonrió, intentando animarlo. Pidió otra corona a los que estaban tras bastidores y se la puso sobre la cabeza a Harry, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Anda a tu puesto, que mi Perenelle se pone celosa. Te llevaré unos dulces de los que reparten detrás del telón después, te gustarán —Le pellizcó la mejilla, sin fuerza, y lo dejó ir.

Cuando regresó a su asiento, la obra continuó. Nicolás tenía una cita con Perenelle y estaba por resolver el misterio de la criatura mágica. Él todavía no hablaba con Malfoy.

— _0—_

Es la segunda vez ese día que considera si no será posible que abra un hueco en el suelo, que se lo trague. No tiene que ser por el resto de su vida, la decepción consigo mismo seguramente se quitaría en algún momento; hasta entonces, podría experimentarla bajo tierra y lejos de la mirada de cualquiera.

Suelta otro suspiro.

El Palacio se ve precioso desde afuera; ventanales largos, puertas de arcos de madera, paredes blancas, tragaluces enormes para los pasillos y algunos salones. El establo de abraxanes no era visible desde ahí, pero sí la totalidad de los jardines, con sus arbustos de criaturas mágicas que cobraban vida al pasarles por un lado, los senderos de piedra finalizados en fuentes, donde el agua caía igual que en cascadas, trazaba una curva y ascendía por obra de la magia, enroscándose y volviendo al inicio.

No es suficiente para animarlo. Sólo les quedará un año en cuanto haya terminado ese, la conversación más larga que ha tenido con Draco fue en la que le agradecía por salvarlo, a los diez, y una en que le pidió ayuda con la desintegración de un material en _Alquimia_ , durante el año siguiente.

Franchesco tenía razón en un aspecto. Si se hubiese interesado en alguien más, no habría tanto problema. Pero él simplemente no conseguía interesarse en nadie que no fuese Draco Malfoy.

Si era un capricho, debía tratarse de uno en verdad insistente. O tal vez fuese él quien era muy testarudo.

En cuanto logra abrirse espacio a través del comienzo del Laberinto, una construcción de arbustos frondosos que formaba caminos en todas direcciones y llevaban al mismo punto, se encuentra con el Árbol del Invierno. Alto, delgado, de tronco blanco grisáceo y hojas todavía más blancas. Al aproximarse, el aire se siente fresco, un poco húmedo, y es frío al tacto, de un modo mucho más agradable de lo que la nieve podrá serlo alguna vez.

Harry cree que lo ayuda a pensar. Igual que otros antes que él, suele hacer tareas alrededor del Árbol de Invierno en los días más calurosos de la primavera y el inicio del verano. Además, es un buen lugar para estar solo.

No se le ocurrió que no sería el único que pensaba así.

Al rodear el árbol, tiene que hacer una pausa, ahogando un grito, cuando se lo encuentra.

_A Draco._

Draco, en medio del laberinto, sentado sobre una de las bancas, con cuatro coronas de flores apiladas a un lado. Sostiene una quinta entre las manos, sus dedos juegan con los pétalos de una especie que no puede recordar, cultivada en el invernadero.

Levanta un poco la mirada cuando lo oye acercarse, las palabras que iba a soltar muriendo sin haber salido de su boca. Emite un débil "oh" al parpadear.

—Eres tú —Menea la cabeza, sacudiendo su cabello, sin desordenarlo. Deja la corona junto al resto y comienza a rehacer su cola, que se le ha soltado en algún momento—. Ya me voy, tranqui-

—¿Te tienes que ir porque llegué yo?

Harry se muerde el labio con fuerza tan pronto como lo dice. No quería que sonase _así_ , no pretendía decirlo con _ese_ tono, pero lo hizo. Ahora Draco lo observa, impresionado.

—No —Arruga el entrecejo—, no. De verdad que no. Es que Antoine debe estar buscándome para que vayamos a ayudar a Madame…

—Ah —Es lo único que contesta, bajando la mirada hacia sus zapatos. Quiere golpearse la cabeza contra el Árbol del Invierno. Considera si añadirá más extrañeza a la imagen que tiene de él, o si sólo mantendría el nivel que ya posee.

Lo escucha ponerse de pie y recoger las flores, mas no lo ve hacerlo. No, al menos, hasta que siente la banda que queda sobre su cabeza, el tacto cuidadoso con que lo acomoda. No puede creer lo cerca que está.

Draco le deja una de sus coronas de flores, se asegura de que no se caerá en cuanto se mueva, y enseguida da un paso hacia atrás. Luce divertido, pero un tono de rosa casi imperceptible le cubre las mejillas. Quiere atribuirlo al frío del Árbol. Otra explicación sería demasiado para su cabeza en ese instante.

—No podía entender por qué tenías tan pocas —Draco se encoge de hombros. Otro paso lejos, se aferra a las coronas que lleva entre los brazos. Le recuerda un poco a los abraxanes cuando algo los altera, y en lugar de escapar como los caballos comunes, empiezan a apartarse despacio, cautelosos pero sin ceder por completo.

Harry aún está paralizado en el mismo punto en que le dio la corona, cuando Draco se marcha a través de uno de los caminos que convergen en el espacio del Árbol mágico. Y ahí sigue cuando regresa por otro, deteniéndose, frunciendo el ceño y dando un vistazo alrededor.

—Estoy seguro de que no...—Vuelve por donde salió un momento atrás. Reaparece por otro sendero, después de unos segundos. Se pasa una mano por el cabello, dejando sus coronas en el otro brazo—. Nunca me he equivocado con estos caminos —aclara, en voz más baja. Rehúye de su mirada y el rubor le alcanza las orejas.

Harry traga en seco. Tiene una imposible sensación de vértigo al aproximarse. Apunta uno de los caminos.

—Yo uso este.

Pero cuando Draco lo toma, regresa al mismo lugar, con un quejido bajo. Harry lo intenta, sólo para encontrarse con que el sendero va recto y lo devuelve al espacio del Árbol.

—¡Esta es una broma de muy mal gusto! —reclama Draco, buscando a quien pueda estar entre los matorrales— ¡y se lo diré a Madame Maxime enseguida!

Él recuerda que Franchesco intentó encantar uno de los arbustos una vez, para que abriese una entrada a otro camino y salir más rápido. El hechizo le rebotó, porque las plantas sólo podían ser modificadas por las ninfas, como les explicarían después, en la enfermería.

Titubea al llamar la atención de Draco, que suaviza su expresión hastiada cuando se fija en él. El corazón le late tan rápido que apenas puede oírse a sí mismo al hablar.

—No creo...que sea una broma.

Él parpadea, y arruga el entrecejo de nuevo.

—¿Entonces qué puede ser?

La verdad es que no tiene una respuesta para eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Ningún encantamiento es de utilidad. No pueden localizar la salida colocando la varita sobre las palmas de sus manos, abrirse un nuevo camino, ni mostrar su posición en el cielo para que alguien recibiese una señal de su presencia y fuese por ellos.

Rendido, ve que Draco conjura un _patronus_ de abraxan, de gran parecido con su Solair, y lo envía a Antoine. Parece funcionar. Una parte de él se siente frustrada por no haber pensado en nada lo bastante bueno como para sacarlos de ahí y que tuviese que recurrir al perfecto _dauphin_. Otra, la que considera más razonable, está satisfecha con que tenga alguien a quien recurrir que _sí_ pueda ofrecer una idea de lo que deberían hacer.

Draco vuelve a sentarse en el banco, con la varita entre las manos y el entrecejo arrugado. Un rato atrás, se quitó el chaleco, así que este reposa, doblado, sobre uno de sus antebrazos. Harry tiene que ponerse a caminar para distraer su mente y no quedársele viendo con expresión de idiota. No necesita empeorar su situación; estar atrapado con tu amor platónico puede sonar muy bien, hasta el momento en que caes en cuenta de que no tienes ninguna idea sobre qué decirle y te aterra hacer el ridículo.

Cada pocos pasos, se reacomoda la corona que aún lleva sobre la cabeza. La que él le dio. El recordarlo le produce una sacudida en el estómago, lo bastante intensa como para descolocarlo durante unos segundos y arrebatarle el aliento.

Está en problemas. _Tantos_ problemas.

Cuando escuchan una rama seca que se rompe, ambos buscan de dónde proviene el sonido. Pasos se acercan. Oye a Draco suspirar al levantarse.

—Por la Doncella, Antoine, ¿cuándo pensabas...?

Un gruñido. Draco se queda con las palabras en la punta de la lengua. Harry comienza a tensarse.

 _Abajo_ , le dice el instinto. El sonido se repite, más próximo. _Abajo y fuera de su camino._

Medio segundo más tarde, Harry se abalanza sobre el otro chico, derribándolos a ambos en el suelo. Escucha que ahoga un quejido, una de sus manos va a parar a su pecho para apartarlo, pero queda paralizado cuando distingue la sombra de movimiento que les pasa por un lado. Su trayectoria erró porque se apartaron; de otro modo, se hubiese lanzado contra alguno de ellos. No quería imaginarse las consecuencias de dicho acto.

La criatura les gruñe, de nuevo. Es casi tan grande como un caballo, de pelaje negro, cola larga. Al flexionar las patas, algo dentro de él le sigue ordenando correr. Los dos son un enredo de extremidades cuando luchan por ponerse de pie, Draco arroja un escudo que los envuelve a ambos, la criatura rebota contra su superficie cristalina, que se destruye enseguida. Harry le agarra el brazo y lo jala lejos.

No está pensando cuando se lanza en dirección al primer sendero que ve. No le interesa fijarse en el camino, no le puede importar terminar en el mismo punto donde comienza. Sólo tiene que correr. _Debe_ correr. _Va_ a correr.

La mano de Draco es fría contra la suya, cuando cambia su agarre. A unos metros del Árbol de Invierno, lo siente sacudirse para lanzar un segundo escudo que pueda desviar a la bestia que intenta saltar sobre ellos. Harry tira de él con más insistencia. Puede quererlo por protegerlos, pero sin duda, lo querrá _más_ si se asegura de mantenerse vivo.

Cuando la criatura los alcanza, tienen que trastabillar para salirse de su ruta. Draco choca contra su espalda, los dos se golpean con el suelo de tierra bajo uno de los matorrales, Harry busca rodearlo con los brazos y que quede sobre él para amortiguarle los golpes. Al reaccionar, los dos dirigen un encantamiento aturdidor a la bestia, que habría sacado volando a un mago común en un energético duelo. A este, sin embargo, sólo lo hace echarse para atrás y sacudir la cabeza con otro gruñido bajo.

Apenas puede respirar. Su mente es un caos, alarmas imaginarias se disparan. Es el turno de Draco de jalarlo cuando empieza a correr, al hallar la salida del laberinto a unos metros de distancia.

Prácticamente se lanzan contra los últimos arbustos para llegar a los senderos de fuentes y las estatuas de _Las Mesdemoiselles._ En un instante, ambos se dan la vuelta, varitas en ristre.

Ya no queda nada que atacar, o de lo que defenderse. No hay ninguna criatura monstruosa en la entrada al laberinto.

Se demoran unos segundos en soltar una exhalación idéntica, aliviada. Incrédulos. Draco tantea el aire y le sujeta el brazo, jalándolo con suavidad, como si le dijese "¿puedes creer que no hay un monstruo detrás de nosotros?". Sólo entonces Harry se percata de lo cerca que están, lo cerca que _estuvieron_ , y comienza a enrojecer de nuevo.

No puede ni emitir una simple palabra, porque más pasos se acercan, y no hay necesidad de defenderse esa vez, debido a que se trata de un grupo familiar de jóvenes. Antoine Dupont, el _dauphin_ de _La petite cour,_ es el primero en aproximarse para comprobar que Draco no tenga ninguna herida, mientras este se aparta de él e intenta, mediante palabras desordenadas y gestos, explicarle lo recién ocurrido. En un parpadeo, tiene a los otros tres adolescentes destacados de Madame Maxime encima. Dixie le acuna el rostro a Harry, Neus pregunta qué pasó, con el cabello pasando de negro a castaño y luego a rojo otra vez. Suzenette, la hermanita de Antoine, es la que corre de regreso al Palacio para llamar a la directora.

No consigue hablar con Draco otra vez. Luego piensa que el final de la noche fue tan malo como la persecución de una bestia feroz y aparentemente inexistente.

— _0—_

Hay algo que Harry sabe de Draco, porque es de conocimiento general entre los estudiantes de Beauxbatons, imposible de ignorar para quienes comparten clases con él.

Esto es que Draco Malfoy es la persona más testaruda del mundo. O al menos, del pequeño mundo que representa Beauxbatons.

La razón es muy sencilla.

 _La petite cour_ consta de cinco puestos. _Dauphin_ y _Dame_ , para los dos mejores estudiantes del colegio, esos que tienen promedios perfectos y comportamiento intachable, los que agradan incluso al profesor más amargado; en otras palabras, Antoine y Suzenette Dupont. _Duchesse_ pertenecía a la estudiante (o chico, en cuyo caso la placa era cambiada por el término en masculino) más destacado en Bellas Artes, ese que había otorgado premios a la institución, ayudaba a la profesora de teatro y música, se presentaba con pinturas, y tenía un futuro prometedor en la rama artística; una buena definición para su querida Neus. _Chevalier_ , a pesar de sonar a término masculino, hacía alusión a un estudiante que cumplía el _noblesse oblige_ al pie de la letra, trabajador, entusiasta, ayudante de cada profesor, ofreciéndose para cuidar de los petit-fils cuando visitaban el Palacio, anotándose en todas las actividades extracurriculares; por supuesto que no podía ser nadie más que Dixie.

El _prince du sang_ , el título que le asignaron a Draco, requería de notas igual de impecables a las de sus compañeros, gran distinción en las lecciones de Etiqueta y Cortesías Menores Mágicas que les daban desde los diez a los trece años, y ser el mejor jinete de abraxan de Beauxbatons. Ahí radica su rasgo fundamental, la irrefutable prueba de que es un terco, lo use para bien o para mal.

Los abraxan jóvenes no son fáciles de domesticar. Mucho menos de entrenar. No se dejan montar por cualquiera, desobedecen con frecuencia, se ponen irritables. Hay una edad en la que lo superan y se hacen dóciles criaturas, amables con quienes los rodeen; hasta entonces, dejan caer a su jinete, que siempre debe portar la varita encima para esos casos, amenazan con patearlos, se niegan a ir hacia donde le es indicado. Necesitan de un jinete de un fuerte carácter que no se doblegue, y en especial, lo bastante constante para hacerse mella en ellos y acostumbrarlos a obedecer.

Para evitarse las complicaciones, la mayoría de los estudiantes con abraxanes los tenían de criaderos de sus familias, donde crecían adaptados a ellos y listos para servirles sin grandes esfuerzos. No era usual que un niño de diez años decidiese cambiar su abraxan en buen estado, por uno de los criados en Beauxbatons, para entrenarlo desde cero y competir a gusto. Y mucho menos que le saliese así de bien.

Harry todavía recordaba verlo, desde los amplios ventanales del Ala de los chicos, arrojando hechizos para suavizar la caída cuando su abraxan se lo sacudía de encima, a cuatro o cinco metros del suelo. Draco impactaba sin hacer ruido suficiente para alertar a quienes estuviesen dentro del Palacio, se tomaba su tiempo para levantarse, limpiaba su ropa, se echaba el cabello hacia atrás, e iba a jalar de las correas del cabello alado, insistente, _siempre_ insistente, para hacerlo ceder.

Neus le contó que cuando le preguntaron al respecto, Draco alegó haberle prometido a su padre que tendría un puesto entre los estudiantes destacados, sin intervención de su familia ni los caballos alados y dóciles que criaban.

Así que, tomando en cuenta el tipo de persona que se esconde bajo la capa de tranquilidad de Draco Malfoy, no resulta una sorpresa que las cosas sucedan del modo en que lo hacen. Harry sólo espera que no estén llamando demasiado la atención, porque no todos los días uno de los estudiantes destacados se apartaba de su grupo sin motivo aparente, en medio del jardín interno, e iba a sentarse en la misma banca que alguien que desperdiciaba la tarde jugando con su mascota.

Le ofrece los brazos a _Merlín_ , su pequeña ardilla roja, que se lanza hacia estos y se acurruca enseguida, familiarizado con el acto. Las ardillas son las mascotas más populares en Beauxbatons, junto a los Puffskein importados y las lechuzas nival. Claro que él había quedado encantado apenas conoció a la suya, en la tienda de mascotas de la Rue Magique.

Draco cruza los tobillos, emite un breve "hm". Es bueno para simular que aquello es normal, al pasar las páginas del libro que lleva entre las manos, hasta alcanzar algún punto determinado, en que se detiene y se lo tiende. Harry detalla el dibujo de una criatura idéntica a la que se encontraron en el laberinto la noche anterior y se apresura a tomar el libro, para echar un vistazo al contenido.

Está de más decir que los chicos quisieron llevarlos adentro, examinar el área en busca de criaturas potencialmente letales, y hablar con Madame Maxime. Sin embargo, los hechizos de revisión no arrojaron nada y la directora pronto tuvo que descartar la idea, por las pruebas que le hacían falta a su historia, indicándoles que se calmasen y volviesen a buscarla cuando tuviesen la mente clara. Era una manera agradable de pedirles disculpa y que reconsiderasen si lo que decían no era la exageración de dos jóvenes alterados.

Harry tenía que admitir que cuando llegó a su habitación y se encontró a Franchesco tirado sobre su cama, esperándolo para hablarle sin cesar sobre los rumores que corrían acerca de lo ocurrido, todo le sonaba a fantasía de historias locas escritas por muggles. Con Draco a un lado y la imagen de lo que vieron sobre el regazo, no tanto.

—¿Qué es?

Tiene que pasar a la siguiente página, después de que él asiente para demostrarle que puede manipular el libro como le parezca, para toparse con la caligrafía cursiva en francés. Debe ser un ejemplar de muchos años, para haber sido escrito así. Cuando se lo menciona, Draco le muestra la cubierta y apunta el nombre en la parte inferior.

—Nicolás Flamel —Draco lo lee, en voz baja. Harry se distrae unos segundos pensando en la bonita voz que tiene; por suerte, no se le ocurre soltarlo también—. Esta es la criatura mágica que se dice que los persiguió a Perenelle y a él cuando estudiaban aquí, y que no se vio antes ni después de ese día.

—Hasta anoche —recuerda él. Draco asiente.

—Hasta anoche.

Harry no tenía buena suerte; aquello también era de conocimiento general en Beauxbatons. Se cayó de la escoba en su primera clase de vuelo, consiguió un esguince en su primer partido con los Rugaru, se tropezó con la mesa de postres del Baile de Invierno a los doce y luego a los trece se rasgó un lado del traje de gala en el mismo evento, llovió en su primer partido como capitán del equipo...

Sí, en resumen: mala suerte. La profesora de Astrología, a quien encontraba de vez en cuando en los pasillos, le había dicho que estaba predispuesto a ese tipo de eventualidades. Por supuesto que las "eventualidades" jamás llegaron al punto de incluir a criaturas monstruosas y casi desconocidas por los magos.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera está tan sorprendido como podría esperarse.

—¿Qué crees que signifique?

Draco abre la boca, después la cierra. Observa un punto por detrás de él, arrugando el entrecejo, de un modo que hace que parezca que se pregunta por qué las personas suelen hacer lo que sea que hagan.

—Significa que te esperaré en los jardines flotantes. Mañana —puntualiza Draco, a último momento. Frunce más el ceño a lo que se halla detrás de él, así que Harry mira por encima del hombro a un grupo de petit-fils sin supervisión, con claras intenciones de armar un alboroto al dirigirse a los establos de abraxan. Él lo ve con una expresión de disculpa, y aguarda a que le haya restado importancia con un gesto, para apartarse.

Merlín y Harry se quedan, de nuevo, solos en la banca. Pero ahora con más preguntas que respuestas y una sensación hormigueante en el cuerpo, que no es capaz de atribuir a nada ni nadie más que a Draco Malfoy.

— _0—_

Los jardines flotantes pertenecen a una de las construcciones más nuevas con las que cuenta el Palacio. Datan del siglo XVII, aproximadamente, y estaban basadas en la idea inicial del famoso Versalles, cuando se iba a utilizar magia para levantarlo; eso fue antes de que algún conflicto menor que sólo interesaba a historiadores, causase el despido de los magos que tenían estos planes. Versalles terminó siendo _sólo_ Versalles. Ellos se llevaron la mejor parte, en su opinión.

Más allá del círculo impreciso de senderos de roca, con las estatuas de piedra gris y caliza, que bordea el Laberinto, se encuentran los jardines flotantes. A pesar de su belleza, los estudiantes rara vez lo visitan, porque tiene fama de ser el "lugar especial de la cour" y nadie quiere entrometerse en sus asuntos. En el mejor de los casos, hay quienes pasan por allí para ocupar una banca y estudiar un rato; estos mismos hablarían de lo agradable que es, y Harry se vería obligado a darles la razón, _porque lo era._

Nada más acercarse, el aire cambiaba. Era más ligero, más fragante. Más mágico. Los jardines los constituían piezas rectangulares de cristal, adornadas por pequeñas columnas talladas, que flotaban, trazando circunferencias alrededor de un espacio de mesas techadas y sillas acolchadas. Descendían, volvían a subir, se intercambiaban unos con otros. Nadie estaba seguro del funcionamiento que los mantenía suspendidos en el aire.

Sus flores abrían, cerraban, giraban, cambiaban de tonos, expulsaban aromas embriagantes a la primera inhalación. Combinaciones de colores llamaban la atención, el silencio era acogedor. El sol no era fuerte en esa zona, ni siquiera en el verano, por alguna razón.

Ver a Draco, en medio de ese mundo cambiante y mágico de los jardines flotantes, le producía una de las mayores sacudidas que había experimentado en el estómago. Verlo riéndose, sólo lo hacía peor. O mejor, según la perspectiva.

Draco se ríe de lo que Antoine, parado frente a él, le cuenta. No sabe qué será, pero asume que debe ser bueno. Ocupan la esquina de una mesa alargada, mientras que las tres chicas de la cour se sientan a los alrededores de una redonda, las tazas de té ya vacías, tras lo que debió ser una plática de proporciones considerables. Cuando se percatan de que se acercaba y se detuvo a mitad de camino, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y unas irremediables ganas de que su chaleco se lo tragase, le dirigen un par de miradas.

Neus se pone de pie, y arrastra a una curiosa Suzenette consigo al apartarse. Cuando le pasa por un lado, le guiña. Dixie se aproxima a sus compañeros y desliza un brazo bajo el de Antoine, llamándolo; al pobre chico se le caen los libros que sostiene, balbucea, y enrojece, cuando ella le muestra una sonrisa. Recoge los libros y se le vuelven a caer cuando Dixie desliza su agarre hacia la muñeca del chico, para tirar de él y sacarlo de ahí. Harry no sabe si encontrarlo divertido o sentir lástima. O ambas.

No es que él esté en mejores condiciones. Boquea cuando Draco lo ve y se da cuenta de que terminaron por quedarse solos.

—¿Para qué...? —Lo ve palmear la silla a su lado, a manera de silenciosa petición de que se siente. Harry lo hace, despacio—. ¿Tienes algo? —titubea. Él parece dudar al contestar con un débil "más o menos".

—No es que tenga "algo" —Le aclara Draco, con suavidad. No lo ve directo a los ojos al hacerlo—, es sólo que estuve leyendo lo que Nicolás dejó —Sacude el manuscrito en el espacio entre ambos que, de pronto, a Harry se le antoja demasiado e insoportable.

—¿Y...? —Gesticula para alentarlo a continuar. Él toma una profunda inhalación.

—Aparentemente, cuando sucedió lo de Perenelle y Nicolás, descubrieron que la criatura tenía un motivo para aparecer en ese punto exacto de los terrenos.

—¿Y cuál era?

—Según esto —añade, para dejarlo en claro—, había un espíritu errante en torno al Árbol del Invierno, que era responsable de algún modo del frío, o tenía que ver con la construcción del Palacio, no sé decirlo…parece que Nicolás divagaba demasiado —Rueda los ojos y resopla.

Harry lo considera un momento, para después ponerse de pie.

—Bueno, eso lo resuelve, ¿no? —Ya que Draco lo observa con la más absoluta incomprensión, carraspea y se obliga a mantener la compostura—. Me refiero a que...sólo tendríamos que ir con el espíritu, ver qué quiere y resolverlo, ¿cierto?

Él titubea. Draco es _lindo_ cuando titubea.

—No sé si sea así de simple…

Harry se encoge de hombros. Necesita de unos segundos extra para formular las palabras, bajo esa mirada de gris tranquilo.

—¿Perdemos algo con intentarlo?

—Sólo el tiempo —Draco ladea la cabeza, pensativo—, supongo. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

Era una buena pregunta. ¿Un "hola, espíritu errante, somos a quienes estabas asustando ayer por la noche, queremos hablar contigo para que no se repita" tal vez es demasiado pedir?

Se muerde el labio inferior, sopesando opciones. No se da cuenta de que Draco se fija en el gesto, aprieta la mandíbula y tiene que apartar la mirada un instante, dedicándose a jugar con los gemelos en los puños de su camisa, plateados y con tallados de dos pequeñas coronas; regalo de Madame Maxime a cada _prince du sang._

—Creo que...podríamos ir para allá primero —Harry empieza a hacer gestos para darse a entender. O sólo alargar el tiempo de la dichosa explicación, hasta que se le ocurriese una idea digna de llamarse tal. Al final, opta por la sinceridad—, y ver qué quiere.

Draco alza las cejas.

—¿Ir, así de simple, sin saber lo que quiere o qué es? —Luce horrorizado con esa perspectiva, de una manera que sólo puede resultarle graciosa. Sonríe un poco, sin notarlo. La expresión de Draco se suaviza enseguida; él tampoco se percata—. Eso sería...irresponsable.

—¿Nicolás dice algo sobre que sea un espíritu maligno?

Draco vuelve a titubear un instante. Da una rápida ojeada al manuscrito y sacude la cabeza.

—Bueno, no. Parece que fue...bastante amable.

Él gesticula en dirección al manuscrito, como si este acabase de darle la respuesta que necesitaba.

—Así que sólo tenemos que ir y hablarle. Puede que sea uno de estos espíritus que no saben lo que hacen, o que están cansados y solos —concluye Harry.

—No sabemos si es el mismo o-

—Podrías llevar a Solair —Se le ocurre. La idea captura la atención del chico, de tal modo que sus ojos grises no lo abandonan. Harry tiene que batallar por recordar cómo se respira bajo esa mirada atenta.

¿Siempre había sido _tan_ difícil? ¿Cómo hacían el resto de las personas para mantener la compostura cerca de Draco Malfoy?

—¿Y...? —Él lo alienta a continuar, con un gesto.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—No sé, supongo que si es una broma de alguien, puedes decirle a Solair que lo patee —Draco tiene que apretar los labios para no reírse al oírlo; a Harry lo invade una sensación absurda e irremediable de orgullo—. Y si es una criatura malvada, puedes...volar lejos y sacarme a mí —agrega, más vacilante, como si pretendiese pedir disculpas por el atrevimiento.

Draco mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro, luego asiente.

—Sí, me parece que eso es más aceptable —Con un suspiro cansado, guarda el manuscrito y se pone de pie—. ¿Esperas aquí mientras la voy a buscar?

Harry parpadea, sintiéndose desorientado.

—¿Hablas de...? ¿Piensas...? ¿Justo ahora?

Él frunce un poco la nariz.

—Bueno, tengo que ayudar a Madame con una demostración de abraxanes para los petit-fils y sus representantes más tarde, y en la noche, voy a ayudar a Dixie con la obra de hoy...

Harry parpadea, de nuevo.

—¿Tú qué tienes que ver con el Lago de los Cisnes? Porque hoy se presenta esa, ¿cierto?

Draco asiente. Él ya está derritiéndose por la imagen mental del perfecto Draco Malfoy bailando, vestido de negro o de blanco, cuando lo escucha replicar, casi divertido:

—Yo le pongo el maquillaje y peino a Dixie —Se encoge de hombros frente a su mirada inquisitiva. Harry suelta un débil "oh" y termina por decirle que lo acompañará, para que no tenga que rehacer el camino de vuelta después.

Cruzan parte del patio en absoluto silencio; Harry no habla porque está muy nervioso para correr el riesgo y ponerse a balbucear frente a él. Y Draco, bueno, no sabe _por qué_ Draco tampoco dice algo. Tal vez está más ocupado pensando en la locura que hacen al regresar ahí.

Los establos son una construcción rectangular, de tejado triangular que se une en el centro; dos filas de puestos, con cercas, espacios para el whisky de malta y aperitivos diversos, y un área destinada a lo que el dueño deje allí, como los cepillos, o las sillas de montar. El puesto de Solair, en particular, tiene una placa dorada con su nombre en la media puerta de la entrada y un estante en la pared opuesta, con un conjunto de medallas, trofeos y fotografías.

—Hola, cariño —Harry tiene que batallar por contener un suspiro cuando Draco suaviza al máximo su tono de voz. Empuja la puerta, le ofrece los brazos. Sigue hablándole con dulzura cuando el abraxan se inclina hacia él para que le acaricie la crin—. Saldremos un rato, preciosa. Me vas a ayudar con algo, ¿quieres?

 _Ese animal mimado tiene más suerte que él._ Harry menea la cabeza y se pone a pensar en lo cruel que es la realidad, mientras Draco levita la montura de Solair a su sitio y le acomoda las correas.

—Potter, ¿te quieres subir? —Este da un salto cuando lo escucha, sorprendido de que haya recordado que está ahí, cuando parece tan concentrado en guiar a Solair fuera del puesto. Boquea un momento, pero Draco continua, con calma:—. No está acostumbrada a que sólo la lleve de las correas, y sería muy raro que nos vean sacarla así —aclara, dirigiéndole una mirada breve.

— _Ah_. Pues- pues...sí, claro.

Eso _no_ fue lo que quiso contestar.

Está muy seguro de que _no_ fue lo que pensó; sin embargo, hubo un conflicto en su conexión mente-boca.

—Ven —Draco le tiende una mano. Él se acerca y la sujeta, dejándose mover hacia un costado de la criatura. Pisa donde le indica y ahoga un grito cuando le sostiene la cadera con la otra mano, para ayudarlo a subir.

Puede jurar que tiene parte del rostro rojo cuando está arriba, porque Draco aún sostiene uno de sus brazos y lo observa con atención desde el suelo. Sencillamente, es _demasiada_ atención y proximidad para que una persona pueda hilar pensamientos coherentes.

—Tranquilo —Se ríe por lo bajo, palmeándole el costado al abraxan, que golpea el suelo con una pata y empieza a moverse. Harry busca a qué sostener y le jala el cabello por error, ganándose un salto de la silla y un relinchido—, ella siente tu nerviosismo.

—No soy bueno con estas co- —Se sujeta con más fuerza cuando Solair extiende las alas, una vez fuera del establo. Por suerte, las agita y las vuelve a recoger, en lugar de echar a volar— -sas —completa, titubeante.

—Solair no es una cosa —contesta Draco, tirando de una de las correas para que lo siga. Suena entretenido. Camina por delante de ellos y no para de dar vistazos a Harry, que pasa de sostenerse a jugar con el suave cabello de Solair, ya que parece que no tiene que controlar hacia dónde va.

Supone que tuvo un buen punto al respecto, porque se encuentran con varios grupos de estudiantes, dispersos, que les dirigen miradas de reojo. El cuidador de los abraxan, Rosseau, también los saluda cuando van de paso, y el jardinero le arroja unas frutas diminutas a Draco, que las hace levitar hacia Solair para que las coma.

—Es muy mimada —Le menciona, acariciando la crin del abraxan, conforme avanzan. En cierto momento, por el ángulo, sus manos se rozan, y Draco no la aparta de inmediato.

—Se parece a ti —suelta Harry, sin pensar. Él arquea las cejas al verlo de reojo.

—¿Me acabas de decir que soy un mimado?

Harry abre la boca, listo para alguna explicación balbuceando con la que intente arreglarlo, cuando lo escucha reírse. ¿Ya dijo que le _encanta_ su risa?

Bien, sí. Harry tiene un problema llamado _Draco_.

—Lo soy —Draco asiente, con una media sonrisa divertida—, _sé_ que lo soy.

—No quise que sonara mal —comenta Harry, en un susurro.

Draco le resta importancia con un gesto.

—No sonó mal. Suena mal cuando Neus lo dice.

Oh, sí, sonaba mal cuando ella lo decía. Pero muchas cosas sonaban así cuando su amiga lo hacía.

Alcanzan el laberinto sin contratiempos, Draco le pregunta cuál camino suele tomar. Elige y se encaminan hacia allí. El movimiento balanceante de Solair le resulta relajante, una vez que acepta que no piensa tirarlo de repente.

—Hey, esto es divertido después de un rato —admite, acariciándole el lomo a la criatura, que se sacude bajo el contacto, feliz.

—Qué bueno que lo estés disfrutando —Se demora unos segundos en percatarse de que es sincero. Draco lo observa con una sonrisa cuando se gira—. Le diré que te lleve a volar otro día. Es más rápida que una escoba.

—Creí que no les gustaba que alguien más se subiese cuando volaban...

Draco se encoge de hombros.

—Podrías volar conmigo —Lo dice de forma tan desinteresada, que a Harry se le escapa una respuesta afirmativa, antes de darse cuenta de a qué se refiere.

Oh, por la Doncella. ¿Qué acababa de aceptar?

No puede hacerle una pregunta, porque se acercan al punto donde está el Árbol del Invierno, y detrás de ellos, uno de los muros de arbustos se cierra. Solair se queda quieta en el mismo instante en que su dueño lo hace. Ambos echan un vistazo hacia atrás, Harry los imita enseguida.

La noche anterior le había preguntado a Franchesco y estaba aún más convencido, como ya sabía, de que ningún estudiante sería capaz de llevar a cabo una magia semejante que pudiese afectar el laberinto. Traga en seco al llegar a una conclusión más lógica.

—Deberíamos tomarlo como una forma de decirnos que sigamos —menciona Draco, con cautela. Él asiente. El chico reanuda su caminata, tirando con suavidad de la correa. Harry se distrae con la crin de Solair, porque de otro modo, empezaría a preocuparse.

Lo encuentran poco después, por las vías normales. El Árbol del Invierno, como de costumbre, desprende un aura helada, que retrae a Solair y por la que inclina la mitad delantera del cuerpo, invitándolo a bajarse ahora que han alcanzado su destino. Es muy inteligente. Harry le palmea el cuello, a manera de agradecimiento, y está por bajar cuando Draco le ofrece las manos para ayudarlo; no es una oportunidad que se deba desaprovechar.

Pisa el suelo, asiente a su pregunta de si está todo en orden. Todavía tienen las manos unidas cuando la escuchan. La voz tersa.

Al darse la vuelta, divisan la silueta traslúcida sobre el banquillo bajo el árbol. Posee forma humana, de una mujer joven con un largo vestido de uno o dos siglos de antigüedad, según puede deducir de retratos del Palacio. Lleva el cabello recogido en un complicado tocado, adornado con flores blancas, y un rostro triste de hermosas pinceladas por facciones.

—¿Esa es? —inquiere, en un susurro.

—Ninguna de las notas hablaba de cómo se veía —explica Draco, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero debe ser ella.

El Palacio no tenía fantasmas, como decían que ocurría en otros colegios, así que era la opción más probable.

Draco tira de su mano para colocarlo un poco por detrás de él, cuando la mujer traslúcida los observa. Harry, a su vez, intenta jalarlo también, lo que resulta en que ambos vuelven a quedar hombro con hombro.

—Ayuda —musita, la voz desvaneciéndose, distante. Como si hablase del lado opuesto de un largo túnel—, ayuda. Ayuda. Ayuda...

Ambos están paralizados. Ella se está haciendo menos visible, puede identificar sin dificultad lo que se encuentra más allá.

—¿En qué necesitas ayuda? —pregunta a la mujer.

—Ayuda. Ayuda —Es lo único que dice, cuando se levanta. Parece tambalearse. ¿Los espíritus _pueden_ tambalearse, para empezar?

Avanza hacia ellos, mas nunca los alcanza, porque termina de esfumarse a medio camino.

Todavía están aturdidos por su imagen, cuando vuelven a oír los gruñidos.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Draco le dijo que ayudaría a Dixie con su maquillaje y peinado, ingenuamente, creyó que saldría de bastidores, para dirigirse a su puesto en el palco de la cour, y si asistía a la obra, tenía una pequeña posibilidad de observarlo, en secreto. Sólo había dos fallos en su perfecto plan.

Harry no sabía disimular.

Draco había decidido sentarse junto a él, en el espacio del público regular. Y en el otro lado, tenía a Franchesco, que ladeaba la cabeza y le dedicaba miradas inquisitivas cada poco tiempo, como si pretendiese conseguir una explicación al por qué les sucedía aquello.

Explicación que no tenía, además.

De eso, hace ya un largo rato. Dixie era una belleza ágil sobre el escenario, vibrante, luminosa bajo las luces que apuntaban directo a ella, al vestido blanco con que representaba a una triste Odette. Verla bailar era introducirse a un sueño, a un mundo mejor. Había estudiantes que incluso contenían el aliento.

Harry, por su parte, no puede dejar de pensar en la criatura enorme que los alcanzó en el Laberinto, tan pronto como el espíritu se desvaneció. La huida resultó igual que la primera; los hechizos comunes no resultaban, era veloz. Draco lo había subido al abraxan e hizo que fuesen por delante de él, mientras intentaba que el suelo se agrietase y atrapase a la criatura. Saltó sobre el lomo de Solair unos metros más allá, rodeando a Harry con los brazos en su intento por tomar las cuerdas. Salieron volando de ahí.

Él tenía problemas para recordar cómo se respiraba. Sin un rastro mágico, sin una pista de la criatura. Lo único con que contaban era su memoria y las notas de Nicolás. Draco le comentó la idea de colocar el recuerdo en un Pensadero para enseñarlo a Madame, pero se hacía tarde cuando estuvieron de regreso en el Palacio, y decidieron que lo hablarían después de cumplir sus respectivos deberes. Los de él, al menos. Harry ya había terminado con los suyos, que eran los de Quidditch.

La razón por la que Franchesco terminó involucrado era que él asistía a las obras, en general, y se encontraron. ¿Qué iba a saber que Draco se sentaría a su lado, por primera vez, en cuanto hubiese terminado de preparar a Dixie?

Con cada cambio de Odette a Odile, Draco regresaba a bastidores para ayudarla. Sólo entonces, Franchesco podía inclinarse hacia él para hablarle sin reparos.

—¿Por qué ni siquiera hablan?

—Estamos…viendo la obra —Es lo que balbucea Harry, durante el último espacio libre de Draco, cuando la actuación se acerca al final. Señala hacia el escenario, dubitativo.

Franchesco y él se hicieron amigos en segundo año. Compitieron en la prueba de su equipo de Quidditch, quedaron entre los mejores, y estuvieron a punto de derribar al otro de la escoba. Desde entonces, afirmaba que Harry no era _tan_ inocente y torpe como daba a entender. O no todo el tiempo.

En momentos así, lo que hacía era estrechar los ojos en su dirección. El gesto le causaba más titubeos.

—Háblale —sisea. Lo cierto es que lo ha escuchado hablar de Draco por tanto tiempo que es una sorpresa que aún sean amigos. Harry está bastante agradecido por ello.

—No es tan fácil…

—Sólo háblale —Franchesco rueda los ojos. Lo que sea que haya estado por decir, queda en el olvido cuando Draco camina de vuelta a sus puestos. Le pide que preste atención, con una seña, y se inclina hacia adelante, de manera tal que sigue viendo al recién llegado, incluso cuando este ya se ha sentado—. Oye, Draco. ¿Te agrada más el personaje de Odette o de Odile?

Draco lo observa de reojo, como si se debatiese entre seguir los movimientos de su amiga en el escenario, o responder. Termina por ceder a lo segundo, para su sorpresa.

—Odile.

Franchesco sonríe ampliamente, igual que si acabase de demostrarse un punto.

—¿Sabes por qué alguien prefiere a los "personajes malos" por encima del protagonista? —Draco niega al oírlo, cortés—. Porque suele sentirse más identificado con su dolor, ira, locura o motivos, que con las decisiones del protagonista. Siendo sinceros —Franchesco canturrea, reclinándose contra el respaldar de su asiento—, es probable que yo actuaría como Odile.

Ninguno agrega más, pero Harry tiene la ligera impresión de que el aire es denso en el espacio entre los tres. No le agrada.

Cuando la obra finaliza, Dixie agradece con su voz suave y expresión amable usuales. Neus no es tan discreta al decirles que salgan de ahí, porque el equipo tiene que recoger para arreglar la presentación de mañana.

Contrario a lo que se imagina, Draco se marcha con él, una vez que han felicitado a la primera por su acto, a la segunda por la dirección de la obra. Los Dupont continúan allí, asomándose tras bastidores para saludar a sus amigas, así que le resulta extraño que él no haya elegido quedarse.

Acompañan a Franchesco a su cuarto, en el Ala de los chicos. Si alguien le preguntase, no sabría decir cómo terminaron de ese modo. Su compañero deslizó un brazo por debajo del suyo y lo jaló más cerca. Draco andaba unos pasos por detrás de ambos.

Parece que Fran quiere hacerle un comentario, pero antes de abrir la boca, mira hacia atrás, y niega cada vez. Al llegar a la zona designada del Palacio, se le ocurre preguntarle él.

—¿Qué pasa, Fran?

Su amigo se muerde el labio por un instante. Echa otra ojeada hacia atrás, luego se inclina aún más cerca, recargándose a medias en él. Debe ser incómodo, ya que Harry es más bajo.

—Tu Draco está celosito —Se ríe. Él es así. Aquel día que casi lo derribó de su escoba, en segundo, se reía también. Teme que su compañero posea una minúscula parte de sangre de alguna criatura demoníaca con forma humana.

A Harry le resulta tan absurdo que se ríe también, ajeno al hecho de que Draco se fija en el gesto, aunque no pueda captar las palabras de su conversación por lo bajo que hablan.

—Eso no es-

—Lo está, lo está —Franchesco lo estrecha más cerca—. Recuerda que me pusiste tu corona en la obra de ayer, seguro que te vio. Fue una idea excelente, por cierto. No es lo que yo te habría recomendado, los celos son muy volubles- pero funcionó, ¿no? Eso es lo importante.

Harry resopla.

—No creo que haya estado pendiente de lo que hacía, Fran.

Él vuelve a reírse.

—Harry, sé que eres despistado, pero todavía me sorprendes.

No pregunta a qué se refiere. Cuando alcanzan el pasillo de Franchesco, desenrosca su brazo, se para frente a él y le estampa un beso en cada mejilla. El tercero, que no es común, demasiado cerca de los labios. Harry arruga la nariz, pero como se encuentra de espaldas a Draco, sólo su compañero lo nota.

Aun así, le enseña una sonrisa radiante, ladeada.

— _Divertiti, amore mio_ —Arrastra las palabras, lanza un beso al aire y se aleja, hacia su cuarto, con esa actitud divertida de cuando está causando algún inconveniente a alguien más.

En cuanto se da la vuelta, se encuentra con Draco. No hay una palabra que pueda describir la manera en que lo observa. _Extraño_. Harry piensa que luce extraño.

Él carraspea, se endereza y su expresión se cierra por completo.

—Si estás ocupado…

—¡No! —Harry da una brusca inhalación apenas se percata de lo desesperado que sonó—. Digo- no —musita, encogiéndose un poco—. Íbamos a hablar cuando terminase la obra, ¿cierto?

Tras un instante de silencio, en que cree que Draco se negará y marchará, se aclara la garganta de nuevo y asiente.

—Sígueme.

Harry se siente bastante tonto por emocionarse.

— _0—_

El establo de abraxanes es tranquilo por las noches, iluminado con la luz mágica que proyectan unas esferas colgantes del techo. El cuidador rechaza por completo la idea de tener antorchas o lámparas de aceite allí, lo que, tomando en cuenta el material del que está hecho, es una precaución comprensible.

Draco levitó una silla hacia él, para que se acomodase, y se dedicó a cepillar la crin de su yegua, casi perdiéndose de vista de a ratos. Al principio, tuvo la impresión de que sus movimientos eran demasiado bruscos para tratarse del chico que adoraba a esa abraxan. Sólo después de un par de segundos, la rodeó y volvió a tratar con cuidado, caricias intercaladas con el cepillado.

_Caballo afortunado_ , pensaba Harry.

Aún no le hablaba. Cuando lo hace, es tan inesperado que da un brinco en el asiento. Draco no despega su mirada del pelaje de su abraxan, donde se ocupa de realizar una trenza.

—¿Están saliendo?

Harry parpadea. Le cuesta comprender de qué habla.

—¿Fran y yo? —Harry boquea, incrédulo. Le suena a la mayor locura de todas.

Draco le contesta con un vago sonido afirmativo, sus manos son cuidadosas sobre el pelaje de Solair, de una manera en que le gustaría que fuesen con él, sosteniéndole el rostro, enredándose en su cabello.

—Puedo averiguar lo que pasa por mi cuenta, ve con él si quieres —Draco lo observa, de reojo, por uno de los costados de la yegua—; tengo un deber con el colegio y Madame. Tú no.

—No, no, es- Fran y yo somos amigos. A él- le gusta el hijo del profesor de Alquimia, es- no, no —Intenta reír, el sonido que surge es extraño—. Amigos, uhm. No tengo- no- yo no- es- _eso_. Quiero ayudarte —Decide que es mejor concentrarse en lo que en verdad importa.

Pero se da cuenta enseguida de que Draco relaja los hombros. Es imposible que piense en lo que sucede dentro del Laberinto, cuando el chico que le ha gustado por años actúa así, asintiendo a lo que dice y permitiéndose suavizar su expresión.

La idea de Draco celoso, por él, era una locura. En sí, todo aquello lo era. ¿Por qué no podía agregar otra a la lista?

Draco devuelve el cepillo a su respectivo lugar, en el armario diminuto de indumentaria para los cuidados de su abraxan. Sujeta la silla de montar y se la coloca encima; a pesar de que deba hacerle sentir el tacto y su rastro mágico, luego puede ajustarla con un encantamiento. Solair se sacude, demostrándole que está bien puesta.

Él permanece inmóvil, encogido, ruborizado hasta las orejas y reducido a una masa temblorosa, cuando Draco silba, ordenándole al abraxan salir de su espacio. Es una criatura imponente a media luz, incluso más que de día. Puede entender por qué le gustan tanto, qué ve en la belleza de ese poder.

Los abraxanes le hacen pensar en la forma de ser de Draco. La comparación le saca una sonrisa, que el otro nota al dirigirse a él, ofreciéndole su mano. Harry quiere tomarla de inmediato, claro que sí, pero duda, porque no sabe lo que pretende y no quiere hacer el ridículo.

—¿Qué…?

—Vuela conmigo —Draco carraspea, de nuevo—, yo la guío, tú sólo…tienes que relajarte. Volar me ayuda a pensar —aclara, deprisa. Su piel pálida empieza a teñirse, lo que captura por completo la atención de Harry y produce el vuelco que sufre su estómago—. Intentaré poner mis ideas en orden…acerca de qué haremos.

Harry tenía sus motivos para preferir las escobas por sobre los abraxanes. Que las primeras no estuviesen vivas y los segundos sí, era uno de mil.

Sólo que si se trataba de Draco, el tema era diferente.

Suspira. No puede evitarlo. Sostiene su mano, se deja levantar con un tirón sin fuerza.

Ocurre durante ese curioso punto de la noche que no es callado en absoluto; el crepitar falso de la luz mágica en las esferas, las ramas secas que se rompen al ser aplastadas, relinchidos de algún abraxan despierto, su propia respiración, el tronar de su corazón, el lejano ruido del viento en el exterior. Draco es tan cuidadoso con él que pareciera creer que puede romperlo, de otro modo. Le indica dónde colocar el pie en la montura para hacer de apoyo, le sujeta la cadera, igual que antes, para que se suba.

Las manos en su cadera presentan un agarre firme, pero delicado. No son cálidas, ni necesitan serlo, porque es suficiente con el estallido tibio que nace en su pecho y crece para extenderse al resto de su cuerpo. Lo alza sin esfuerzo, se mantiene a su lado por si requiere de más ayuda para acomodarse. Harry nota demasiado tarde que la montura, pese a su tamaño, no está pensada para dos personas.

Considera preguntarle qué es lo que piensa hacer. No le da tiempo. Draco se sube justo detrás de él. Un instante, Harry vacila sobre el lomo del abraxan, y al siguiente, hay una presencia tras su espalda, sus brazos lo rodean para llegar a las cuerdas, de las que tira con decisión.

Al primer paso, Harry se desliza hacia atrás, falto de equilibrio sobre un abraxan como jamás lo estaría en la escoba. Su espalda queda presionada contra el pecho de Draco, el mundo se convierte en un caos, por culpa de esas emociones que se desbordan dentro de él.

Están saliendo del establo, sin prisas. Ladea la cabeza apenas, su nariz encuentra la garganta de Draco. El ángulo no es el mejor para detallar su expresión, pero sí le permite ver extensiones de piel pálida, la línea de la mandíbula, un mechón rubio platinado que se escapó de la cola en que lo amarra.

—¿Sí puedes ver bien conmigo adelante? —Es lo único que se le ocurre. Siente la boca demasiado seca.

—¿Te crees muy alto?

A Harry le habría gustado fruncirle el ceño; no lo logra. La risa de Draco es una vibración que los sacude a ambos, lo paraliza, lo cubre de un hormigueo de pies a cabeza

En la planicie que fue formada con magia, más allá de la salida del establo, Solair extiende las alas. Empieza a aumentar la velocidad de su trote. Draco susurra que mantenga las piernas pegadas a los costados del abraxan, sin rozar las alas. Él hace lo que le dice; no quiere ser el responsable de que el mejor jinete de Beauxbatons se caiga.

Cuando alzan el vuelo, por reflejo, aprieta los párpados un instante. Después la brisa nocturna golpea su cara y se siente igual que cuando va en la escoba. La familiaridad, al menos con ese detalle, le permite mantener la calma.

Está recargado en el pecho de Draco, la cabeza a medias sobre su hombro. Sus brazos lo envuelven. Si existe un lugar más agradable, Harry no necesita conocerlo.

El movimiento del abraxan bajo ellos es un balanceo lento, constante. Relajante.

El aire siempre fue su elemento. Desde el primer segundo sobre la escoba, desde que su padrino le regaló una de juguete que no se elevaba más de un metro. Desde la primera captura de una snitch.

Cuando era más joven, llegó a pensar en lo lamentable que era no haber nacido con alas. Sentía que su vida estaba allí arriba, no en el suelo.

A su vez, el aire le daba valor. Ya fuese por la brisa, porque lo demás empequeñecía, los problemas incluidos, no lo sabía. Pero le funcionaba.

No tiene que pensarlo, porque el aire ayuda, el vuelo ayuda. Coloca las manos sobre los brazos de Draco, las desliza hacia abajo, lejos, lejos, lejos, hasta que debe estirar ambos brazos. Sus dedos cerrándose sobre los de él, imitando la manera en que sostiene las cuerdas.

Lo que dice es una exhalación caliente junto a su oído, que lo hace estremecerse.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No has volado en uno desde las clases obligatorias?

Harry traga en seco. Su corazón perdió el control hace rato.

—Pensaba —susurra, en cambio, apoyándose más contra él. Le encanta la sensación de poder hacerlo— que no sabía que así lo sostenía un jinete campeón. Es un poco diferente.

Él aparenta estar satisfecho con la respuesta. Se percata de su sonrisa, de reojo, y la manera en que sus brazos se cierran un poco más en torno a Harry. No puede encontrarse más feliz al respecto.

Gira la cabeza de nuevo, su mejilla casi sobre uno de sus hombros. Las manos en torno a sus muñecas.

—¿Te distraigo si hago esto? —inquiere, en un susurro suplicante. No quiere ser el causante de ningún problema.

—No —Le contesta Draco, en voz baja—, para nada. Tú quédate justo ahí.

Harry lo haría, con mucho gusto.

— _0—_

Draco tiene una idea para el momento en que caminan el último tramo de la planicie, de vuelta al establo. Va adelante y lleva a Solair de su correa. Harry mantiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos, el rostro le arde; él lo ayudó a bajar, quedaron _demasiado_ cerca, luego se apartó para indicarle que volviese, y ahora no sabe cómo mirarlo a la cara sin temblar y querer huir.

Bajo la escasa luz de la noche, con ayuda de la iluminación propia del establo, Draco es una figura resaltante, pálida. Divina. Una silueta igual de etérea que las pinturas de los estudiantes de Bellas Artes. A Harry le gusta tanto.

Él regresa al abraxan a su puesto, le acaricia el lomo, la halaga por su vuelo y se despide de ella, después de llenar su cuenco de whisky de malta. Cuando vuelve sobre sus pasos, hacia Harry, este traga en seco.

Sus miradas se cruzan por un instante, ambos rehúyen enseguida. El aire, el vuelo, los hacía más valientes. La tierra les roba esa cualidad.

—Deberíamos volver.

Harry asiente, ya que no encuentra qué más hacer.

—Al Laberinto, me refiero —aclara, logrando que levante la mirada, aturdido. Draco deshace su coleta para ajustarla mejor, con movimientos practicados, medidos; parece que lo ayuda a concentrarse—. No puedes retener a un espíritu con magia simple, pero si tú pones un hechizo en el área del Árbol de Invierno, que retrase la aparición de la criatura, y yo coloco uno que manipule el tiempo…podríamos hablarle antes de que vuelva a desvanecerse. Será poco tiempo, unos segundos, pero debería bastar.

Sólo atina a asentir, de nuevo. Le encanta Draco cuando habla de la magia de ese modo. A veces, se asomaba por los ventanales a las lecciones de los petit-fils donde él ayudaba a algún profesor, porque casi deseaba ser uno de esos niños para oírlo por horas; por lo general, usaba un encantamiento desilusionador. En un par de ocasiones, llegó a olvidar ponérselo.

Draco titubea, dándole una mirada más larga.

—¿Aún quieres ayudarme? —pregunta, mordiéndose el labio un instante.

_La verdad es que quisiera besarte,_ piensa.

_Quisiera ayudarte también. ¿No podría ayudarte y besarte? ¿O besarte y ayudarte?_

Harry carraspea, para que la voz no lo traicione.

—Sí, claro. ¿Una barrera de luz te parece suficiente?

Ha dado algunas lecciones de duelos a los petit-fils. Demostraciones, más bien. Sabe lo que pretende, lo entiende, y puede realizarlo. Franchesco siempre ha tenido razón al no considerarlo tonto, es sólo que es difícil colocar sus pensamientos en orden si Draco lo está observando.

Draco asiente.

—Vamos. Hay que averiguar qué quiere antes de que se haga tarde, tengo que ayudar a Antoine con los horarios de las presentaciones para padres de mañana —agrega un bajo quejido al recordar lo último.

No hace preguntas cuando se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse, sino que apresura el paso para ir a su lado. Tras un rato de trayecto, cuando los primeros arbustos y las estatuas blancas están a la vista, sí que decide mencionarlo, de la forma más disimulada que es capaz.

—Dupont y tú son buenos amigos, ¿no?

Bien, puede que no sea _tan_ disimulado como le habría gustado. Draco lo ve de reojo. No dejan de caminar.

—¿Suzenette? Supongo. Es muy ingenua, alguien tiene que cuidarla.

—Me refiero a Antoine —murmura Harry. Ya que comenzó, siente que debe cerrar el tema. Corren rumores, a pesar de que se respete enormemente a la cour; no se sabe de nadie que haya salido, o al menos besado, a Draco Malfoy.

Algunos piensan que tiene una pareja mayor, que ve por el verano y a quien envía sus cartas semanales. Por un tiempo, se creyó que salía con Dixie, por lo unidos que son, pero pronto entendieron que su relación era más fraternal. Otros se atrevían a comentar que, dada su actitud, quizás tuviese algo con uno de los Dupont. Con el mayor, en particular.

Harry podía presentir cómo se le rompería un poco el corazón si la respuesta a lo último era que sí, estaban juntos. Él, sin embargo, se encoge de hombros.

—Madame se toma muy en serio inculcarnos que nos debemos el mismo cariño y cuidado que le daríamos a un hermano. Antoine bromea sobre que ellos me tienen "adoptado" —Forma las comillas con los dedos y una sonrisa dulce se le dibuja. Harry respira más tranquilo.

Quiere hacer la siguiente pregunta, la que es obvio que viene tras esta y la que más le angustia. Pero no sabe cómo, así que lo termina haciendo a su modo y es un desastre.

—Antes pensaba que tenías algo con Antoine, y como los dos son muy discretos, se lo guardaban.

Se cuestiona si sería muy extraño lanzarse un hechizo a sí mismo, después de lo que acaba de soltarle. Draco aún lo ve de reojo. Luce pensativo.

—No —responde, en voz baja. Él asiente, demasiado avergonzado para añadir más, así que lo último que se espera es que Draco vuelva a hablar, más suave:—. Por alguna razón, no he conseguido que la persona que me gusta se me acerque lo suficiente.

Harry piensa que debe tratarse de un imbécil e ignora el pinchazo en su pecho.

—Oh —Es lo único que responde. Draco resopla, girando el rostro en otra dirección.

—Tú no captas las cosas, ¿verdad?

Draco se adelanta para abrirse paso a través del primer camino del laberinto. Él lo observa alejarse, sus ojos abriéndose más con cada segundo.

Acababa de decirle algo importante, ¿cierto?

Sonaba importante. ¿Era _eso_?

No, no lo era, ¿verdad?

Lo sigue, vacilante, mientras intenta unir los puntos al rememorar la conversación reciente. No tardan en llegar al centro, donde el Árbol de Invierno les da su sutil bienvenida helada. Draco le pide que ejecute el hechizo de barrera, lo que les da una buena razón para concentrarse en sus asuntos y pretender que no notan la presencia del otro a sus espaldas.

Draco traza un arco por encima de ambos con la varita, que desprende hilos de luz blanca hacia todas partes, rodeando el claro. Harry se asegura de que la barrera que recubre el espacio es casi tangible.

—Ya- —Cuando se dan la vuelta para avisar al contrario que están listos, captan el destello de movimiento y giran al mismo tiempo. Ella está ahí. Traslúcida, pequeña, parada entre el Árbol de Invierno y los dos chicos.

Draco se aclara la garganta para hablarle.

—¿Hay algo en que podamos ayudarte, algo que necesites?

—Ayuda —replica, igual que la última vez. Draco comienza a arrugar el entrecejo, cuando Harry hace un intento.

—¿Ayuda para qué?

El espíritu ve a uno, luego al otro.

—Mensaje.

Parece que no puede hablar demasiado. Draco suspira.

—¿Tienes un mensaje para un vivo? —Ella comienza a desvanecerse cuando asiente. Draco rehace el encantamiento sobre el claro, lo que detiene el proceso a medias—. ¿Quién? ¿Qué?

—Flamel —musita, dando un paso más cerca—. Nicolás Flamel.

— _0—_

Draco frunce el ceño a la extensión de césped que atraviesan, como si se preguntase si podía ser así de sencillo. Harry está bastante satisfecho con los resultados, lleva el mensaje en un pergamino enrollado en el bolsillo. Flamel estará feliz de recibirlo; es tan importante que incluso se encuentra codificado.

No tenía idea de que los fantasmas enviaban mensajes codificados también.

Cuando alcanzan los pasillos del Ala de los chicos, las luces están apagadas y deben guiarse por el _lumos_ de sus varitas. Por esa época, los estudiantes no tienen problemas si son vistos por las noches afuera de los cuartos, mientras se presenten a las actividades de todos modos; Madame piensa que prohibirlo sólo les provocará hacerlo.

Aun así, incluso en períodos de exámenes, se puede convencer a las ninfas de que no le cuenten a nadie que los ven deambulando por ahí. Suelen guardar el secreto por ellos, porque se encariñan muchísimo con cada estudiante.

Se detienen. Draco lo observa, dubitativo. Él sostiene la varita en alto, abre la boca, luego la cierra.

—Mandaré el mensaje a Flamel por lechuza —avisa, en un susurro.

Draco aparta la mirada, con un suspiro.

—Sí, claro. Está bien.

Quiere agregar más, pero no se le ocurre nada. Después de unos instantes, Draco se fija en él de nuevo.

Se ve expectante. La imagen le corta la respiración, lo inmoviliza.

Como nada sucede, vuelve a bajar un poco la mirada.

—Buenas noches, Potter.

Harry asiente y lo deja marchar.

Se siente un idiota.

Cuando avanza por el corredor que da a su área, se mete al cuarto de Franchesco en lugar del suyo, se tira sobre su cama sin cuidado y le dice que fue un idiota. Su compañero, que leía en el alféizar de la ventana, se limita a asentir, sin requerir detalles.

—Siempre lo eres un poco, Harry, es parte de tu encanto. No te preocupes, seguro le gustas así.

Se demora alrededor de un minuto en sentarse, arrugando el entrecejo. Franchesco hace otra pausa en su lectura cuando lo nota. Arquea las cejas, en una pregunta silenciosa.

—Creo que pude haberlo besado —comenta Harry, despacio—. Creo que Draco Malfoy _quería_ que lo besara.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—¡Pero no lo hice! —Y vuelve a arrojarse sobre la cama, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada para gritar con más fuerza. Franchesco se encoge de hombros y sigue leyendo. No es bueno para animar a alguien.

— _0—_

Al día siguiente, Harry envía el mensaje con una lechuza del colegio, bien temprano. A la hora del desayuno, se mancha con mermelada por tener la vista puesta en la mesa de la corte; Dixie está enganchada a uno de los brazos de Draco, la cabeza medio apoyada en su hombro, mientras ambos escuchan lo que les explica Antoine.

Neus obstruye su campo de visión al ocupar la silla frente a él, que Franchesco, en una muestra de amabilidad, dejó libre para que observase a quien seguirá siendo su amor platónico por lo que le resta de vida escolar.

Su amiga se cruza de brazos. Tiene el cabello negro y desordenado, como el suyo, pero los ojos son de un brillante dorado.

—Harry —llama. Él deja de observar a Draco por un momento—, ¿por qué no has besado a Malfoy?

Harry parpadea.

—¿Qué?

Como si fuese una respuesta, la chica apunta hacia la mesa de la cour.

—Dixie lo está consolando con toda su aura de Veela —Y vuelve a cruzarse de brazos. Harry parpadea, de nuevo.

Boquea, observa la mesa, luego de vuelta a ella.

—¿Tú sabes algo que yo no, Neus?

Ella suelta un bufido de risa. Franchesco también, aunque intenta disimularlo con el libro entre sus manos. Harry les frunce el ceño a ambos.

—Podría hacer un libro con todo lo que sé y tú no —La chica se pasa las manos por el cabello, desordenándolo, a medida que se torna a un rizado castaño—. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos hicimos amigos, Harry?

Él asiente enseguida.

—Me explicabas sobre _Pociones_ , claro que lo recuerdo. Casi hice estallar mi caldero; estábamos en primero.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que eras un ciego, que no veía el ingrediente principal de la receta? —Él vuelve a asentir, un poco más cohibido. Neus suspira—. No has cambiado nada.

Franchesco interrumpe lo que sea que fuese a contestar, con una risa ronca. Cierra su libro, apoya el codo sobre la mesa, la barbilla en la palma. Su sonrisa es encantadora.

—Tengo otra idea —anuncia, de pronto. Neus lo escucha con interés, Harry no tanto.

— _0—_

Encuentra a Draco en el mismo banco, bajo el Árbol de Invierno. No hay criatura esa vez, no hay espíritus, ni mensajes a alquimistas de fama mundial. Sólo es Draco, leyendo, en silencio.

Harry lleva una corona de flores entre las manos y arrastra los pies, conforme se acerca. Por supuesto que hace ruido, lo suficiente para que él se percate de su presencia. Draco levanta la mirada y lo paraliza, sin necesidad de hechizarlo.

No ha hecho nada, y ya se arrepiente de todo.

—Ya me…

Apenas hace ademán de recoger sus pertenencias, Harry entra en pánico y coloca la corona sobre su cabeza. Draco se queda inmóvil por unos instantes, observándolo.

_Vamos_ , se alienta, _vamos. No es tan difícil. Sólo es el chico más lindo del mundo._

—Hoy se presentó la obra de Flamel otra vez —Harry se aclara la garganta cuando se escucha muy agudo, tembloroso. Despacio, Draco reacciona para tocar los pétalos, como si no pudiese creérselo—. Dixie me dejó traerme la corona que me tocaba…

—¿Por qué? —cuestiona, incrédulo. Luce tan diferente así; más indefenso, más imperfecto. Harry sólo puede pensar que este Draco le gusta igual que el que ve a diario—. Franchesco debe seguir ahí, es parte de la obra. Podrías-

—Porquetelaqueríaponerati.

Por un instante, ninguno hace ni dice algo. Es posible que ni siquiera respiren.

Harry traga en seco, aprieta las manos en puños a sus costados e intenta no hiperventilar. No es fácil. Draco espera, así que quiere hacer esto bien.

—Porque- yo- —Otro carraspeo— te la iba a poner a ti. Y- y me asusté.

Observa el proceso de asimilación de principio a fin, de la comprensión en los ojos grises, los labios que se entreabren, al rubor que se extiende por su piel lechosa, cubriendo pómulos y orejas por igual. De repente, Draco tiene la cara roja, y Harry sólo quiere sostenerle las mejillas, llenarlo de besos.

Pero él se cubre el rostro con las manos, a medias. Teme haber actuado mal, hasta que lo oye.

—No hagas eso —Es un lloriqueo exagerado, infantil. Le saca una sonrisa, contra su voluntad—, por la Doncella. Estoy perdiendo la compostura justo ahora, es un poco…

Harry se estira para sostenerle las manos, los dedos entrelazándose por encima de los suyos. Lo hace bajar los brazos. Cuando Draco alza la cabeza de nuevo, su fingido ceño fruncido y la cara roja quedan expuestos.

Es precioso.

Podría mirarlo durante horas.

—Me has gustado desde primero —Draco emite un sonido similar a un gimoteo, que lo hace lucir como un niño malcriado. Incluso forma pucheros—, ¿por qué no me has besado o invitado a salir todavía, Potter? Llevo años esperando y no he querido que nadie más me-

No aguarda para escuchar el resto. Se inclina para capturar sus labios; no importa que el ángulo no sea el más cómodo, ni el ambiente el mejor. Draco protesta por su brusquedad, pero es que Harry tampoco ha querido besar a nadie más en toda su vida, así que no tiene idea de cómo se supone que debe hacerse. Son un desastre de movimientos erráticos, un sonido húmedo, una risa estrangulada.

—Espera, espe- —Draco se zafa de su agarre para sujetarle las mejillas, lo jala más hacia abajo, de modo que Harry debe presionar una mano en el banco para no caer sobre él. Lento, desliza las manos más hacia atrás y le echa los brazos en torno al cuello—. Con más cuidado —pide, en un murmullo. Harry asiente y hace otro intento.

Ese salió mejor. Draco tiene los labios suaves, más de lo que se imaginó, y se entibian al contacto con los suyos. No manejan el arte de respirar sólo por la nariz, por lo que se ahogan un poco y es difícil comparar la vergüenza con la felicidad. Para vencer lo segundo, Harry decide que otro beso es la mejor opción.

Draco ríe sobre sus labios. Le encanta el sonido, le encanta cómo lo percibe tan de cerca.

—Bueno, te falta práctica —menciona, como si él fuese un experto y no acabase de dejar en evidencia lo opuesto. Tira de Harry, cuando está por contestarle.

Se podría decir que practicaron bastante ese día.


	4. Epílogo

Nicolás aplaude a los jinetes que guían a los abraxanes de vuelta al suelo. Hace años que no pasaba por Beauxbatons para ver una competencia de cerca; la chica de cabello negro y el rubio son hábiles, ocupan los primeros lugares y parece ser usual. Tienen seguidores entre el público, incluso.

Hay uno, en particular. Demasiado obvio. Cuando el jinete llamado Malfoy se baja del abraxan, este chico salta la barrera de seguridad de las barandillas para correr hacia él. Se le abalanza encima, riéndose. Malfoy lo hace girar en el aire, atrapado en un fuerte abrazo. Por el ángulo, sólo alguien observador notaría que se besan por unos segundos, antes de que lo deposite de regreso en el piso.

El alquimista sonríe para sí mismo. Se inclina hacia un lado, besa la mejilla de piel apergaminada de su esposa, y le indica que volverá en unos minutos. Ella asiente con una sonrisita y lo despide, lanzándose un beso al aire en cuanto se aleja; el gesto le trae recuerdos. Lo hizo una vez, siglos antes, cuando era un adolescente torpe e inseguro que colocó una corona de flores en su cabeza. Entonces, para decirle adiós y desearle suerte en las carreras del próximo torneo, ella le arrojaba un beso igual a ese.

Su corazón todavía se entusiasma como el primer día.

La última semana del año escolar en Beauxbatons es una fiesta bien estructurada, como el propio colegio. Un pequeño y perfecto reino, para aquellos que sepan sobrellevarlo y apreciarlo. Él lo hace. Se promete volver el siguiente también, porque algunas obras se presentaron a comienzos de las funciones y no las vio. Invitará a _Penny_ y las mirarán juntos.

Ese año, sin embargo, no es la diversión y maravilla, ni la búsqueda de un talento entre los estudiantes que se especializan en Alquimia, lo que lo lleva hasta allí. Puede que sí acompañe a su esposa a ver El Lago de los Cisnes, su obra favorita después de El Cascanueces, y que haga un par de preguntas sobre los destacados en su rama de la magia, pero no, su asunto principal es otro. El mensaje.

" _La semilla está germinando"_

Nicolás se había echado a reír cuando leyó el pergamino, sorprendiendo a su Penny, que se inclinaba sobre su hombro para leer también. Había llegado con una lechuza del colegio francés y era obvio por qué.

Esa traviesa criaturita. Otra vez, hizo de las suyas.

Tan pronto como alcanza el laberinto, se desvía por su sendero preferido, el que tiene las flores rojas a las que puedes pedirles armar un ramo, sin cortarlas, y que le gustaba regalar a Penny de joven. Debería llevarle algunas cuando regrese. El Árbol de Invierno es una visión preciosa, alzándose frente a él, invadiéndolo con su frescura natural.

Y ella está ahí. Sentada en el banco debajo del árbol, con las manos sobre el regazo, la constitución traslúcida, la expresión suave y feliz. Nicolás se sienta a su lado, ahogando un quejido por sus viejos huesos. Uno pensaría que no está en edad de llevar a cabo tareas de celestina, pero la verdad es que le encanta saber que ella aún lo hace por su cuenta.

El espíritu del Árbol de Invierno le sonríe. Con un gesto, llama a la criatura negra, el enorme perro deforme y de pies gaseosos, que se acerca a ambos. Le palmea la cabeza y lo desvanece con un giro de muñeca. Es una excelente construcción mágica, en su opinión.

—Fueron el chico Malfoy y ese que lo felicitaba hace rato, ¿cierto? —Al oírlo, ella asiente. El anciano se esfuerza por contener la risa—. ¿Igual que con nosotros?

Ella sigue sonriendo al volver a asentir.

—Si viven setecientos años también, estarán juntos esos setecientos años —Luce convencida. Como le dijo algo similar a él cuando empezó a salir con Penny, no duda de ella.

—Parecen buenos chicos.

—Lo son. Un poco torpes.

—Como todos a su edad —Ambos se ríen.

Hay una historia secreta en Beauxbatons, que rodea el Laberinto y el Árbol de Invierno, cuyo espíritu se despierta frente a la magia universal que desprenden las personas hechas para estar juntas. De momento, sólo ha reaccionado frente a dos parejas.

Una, fueron Nicolás Flamel y su esposa Perenelle.

Otra, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

Claro que, si él dejase constancia de ello en el colegio, el efecto no sería el mismo para la siguiente pareja. Era mejor que permaneciese así. Pronto, ella se iría a dormir y no despertaría hasta percibir a los otros, los siguientes, fuesen quienes fuesen.

Siempre había alguien que necesitaba un empujoncito.


End file.
